villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Military
Dr. Military is a one-time villain from the Cartoon Network original series, Teen Titans Go!, only appearing in the two-part special episode, "Teen Titans, Vroom!". He was voiced by the professional wrestler . Biography In part one of "Teen Titans Vroom!", Dr. Military stole ducks from the Jump City Animal Refuge. He contacted the Teen Titans to tell them that he was training the ducks to become soldiers and turn them into a duck army. Dr. Military planned to use the ducks to kidnap the Teen Titans and hold them for ransom and demand $400,000 from the government. The Titans called out Dr. Military on harming animals when he worked as a veterinarian and also added that veterinarians aren't real doctors. Dr. Military told the Teen Titans that he worked very hard to become a veterinarian and he doesn't get the respect he deserves for it, which is why he became so evil. The Teen Titans turned into cars and drove to his military base to stop him. Dr. Military threatened to destroy the world and further explained his reasoning. He said that he had to pay off his massive and crushing student loan to veterinarian college, which was a laughable impossibility, given the pathetic salary he makes off of the very job he got by going to that school. Dr. Military summoned his duck army to attack the Teen Titans. The Teen Titans used their newly gained car powers to fight back against the ducks and defeat them. Robin drove in circles around Dr. Military, causing him to get dizzy and drop his remote. Robin drove over the remote and crushed it, which blew up all the duck tanks. Just then, the Teen Titans started to dry off, causing their car powers to vanish and they turned back to normal, making them powerless to stop Dr. Military. Dr. Military got into his car and pointed a giant laser cannon at them. However, it rained, which turned the Titans back into cars again. The Titans chased Dr. Military down the streets and Dr. Military blasted his laser cannon back at them. Cyborg fired a missile at him but Dr. Military blew it up. Starfire drove past him and opened a drawbridge, thinking it would stop him, but Dr. Military just drove up the opening drawbridge like a ramp and made it safely to the other side. Raven tossed her cape over his windshield, blinding him and Beast Boy ate his laser cannon. Dr. Military drove into an alleyway as a way to escape the Titans, but Robin parallel parked right in front of the other side, which got Dr. Military to come to a rolling stop. However, he didn't stop in him and slammed right into Robin, which caused him to fly through his windshield and land on the ground. The cops came to arrest Dr. Military but Dr. Military acted all nice and innocent and lied to the police, saying that it was the so-called "wild teens" that did all of that evil stuff and not him. The Titans tried to convince the cops that as the Teen Titans, the very idea of them doing anything bad was ridiculous. However, because they were in the form of cars, they did not look like the Teen Titans and the cops believed Dr. Military's story and arrested the Teen Titans, letting Dr. Military get away scot-free. In part two of "Teen Titans Vroom!", The Teen Titans got impounded and sent to Car Jail, which they later broke out of. While on the lam, Robin did some research and found out that Dr. Military used to be partners with famous racecar driving legend, Chip Racerson Jr. before he got him banned by cheating. Chip Racerson Jr. said that he was still mad at Dr. Military for what he did to him all those years back and was more than happy to have him put behind bars. Unfortunately, Chip later ate some chips, which were laced with voice poison, which meant that he was unable to clear the Titans' names. Unsurprisingly, the chips were manufactured by Dr. Military in the very Top Secret Government Science Facility that turned the Titans into cars. In the Secret Government Science Facility, Dr. Military turned himself into a giant army tank that was so big that it destroyed the building he was in. Dr. Military changed his name to Dr. Military Vehicle and got ready to destroy the Teen Titans but the Teen Titans used their car powers to link together and turn into a destroyer, which they used to destroy Dr. Military Vehicle back and turn him back into a human again. As a human, Dr. Military was trapped in some chains. The Teen Titans got the antidote for the voice poison and restored Chip's voice so that he could clear their names and have Dr. Miltary sent to jail, where he belongs. Gallery Dr. Military Info.png Duck Army.png Dr. Military Will Destroy the World.png Attack Ducks.png Duck Firing Lasers.png Duck With a Gun.png Dr. Military Driving.png Dr. Military Pretending to be Nice.png Mr. Military is a K-9 Officer.png Dr. Military and Chip Racerson Junior.png Tank Gun.png Driving to Kill the Titans.png Dr. Military Vehicle Side View.png Dr. Military Machine Shooting Guns.png Dr. Military's Car.png Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Male Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Military Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Poachers Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Fighters Category:Leader Category:Destroyers Category:Contradictory Category:Honorable Category:Businessmen Category:Brutes Category:Greedy Category:Kidnapper Category:Tragic Category:Mastermind Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Traitor Category:Cowards Category:Usurper Category:Cheater Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Giant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Imprisoned Category:Nameless Category:One-Shot